


Who's Your Daddy?

by REAP0siti0ning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Crying, Daddy Jack Morrison, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom Soldier 76, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Dominance, Force Bondage, Forced Wetting, Forced omorashi, Headspace, Hurt/Comfort, I repeat, I think you all get the gist of this, I'm Going To Hell For This, Implied Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes - Freeform, Light Masochism, Little Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Masochism, Misunderstandings, No Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omorashi, Overwatch - Freeform, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Submission, Tears, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Wetting, but no sex, overwatch omorashi, sadistic, sub Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REAP0siti0ning/pseuds/REAP0siti0ning
Summary: One of my (Lovely) friends requested this... Garbage. So I decided to add some things I enjoyed to the mix, based on my last two posts it shouldn't be too hard to tell where implicated my twists into it, yeah. Ready the pitchforks.That title is so unoriginal it hurts.Please don't report, if the content isn't what you enjoy in the slightest then take a look at the tags so you'll be warned.Forgive me. [Read the Notes if you get confused at any point in time.][Contains Omorashi: to wet/piss oneself.]





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ  
> For those who are unclear about what Omorashi is. Yes, most would consider the divide between the Omo and Watersports to be so minimal that you might as well conjoin them, and you can if it suits you, especially since some Omorashi converts to Watersports, but it's technically Omorashi as long as the person is fully clothed (or at least still has their pants on) and it's usually meant to induce humiliation (Normally verbally) and submission if forced, if accidental, well, there's still elements of humiliation but then it's usually followed by comfort. Half of Omorashi isn't even sexual, but actually very innocent, although it still sorta can be if the person becomes aroused, to some, it's arousing because they put it in a context where it's essentially: "Oh, I'm doing something that I'm not supposed to do because I'm too old to be doing it in the first place." Giving them a naughty feeling. Holding until their breaking point can also be a turn on.  
> Watersports is primarily urination during actual sex or the consuming of urine from their partner, and since it's an act that must be done in the nude, or with genitalia bare and exposed to the elements, it's almost always sexual.
> 
> ALSO: Sorry, for those of you who are reading this thinking: "Huh? What's Reinhardt have to do with this?" or "Where's the whole incontinence thing coming from?" Well, to make it known to avoid confusion, it's a alternate continuation of my first post: 'Bladderwatch'. "Why isn't it in the second chapter of Bladderwatch then?" you may be asking, well, because honestly, the ending to the first half is much more mild and timid and I wanted to keep it that way, since this is more, eh, explicit and more of a: "What if?" situation, I separated the two.

The drop ship docked alongside the Lijiang Tower Night Market neatly due to the advanced autopilot system applied by Winston himself. Gabriel was on a solo mission and frankly, he wanted it to end as soon as possible. His dark and fierce appearance could've bestowed an impression hinting that he was force to be reckoned with, but his mindset couldn't have wavered further from the truth if it swerved recklessly into oncoming traffic. An uneasiness befell unto him, the bubbling oozing bile within him strived to scale his esophagus, Gabriel was nervous, aside from the fact that he hadn't been so much as briefed on the situation as to why the hell he'd been assigned to go on this wild goose chase, but a rising tension overcame him, maybe it was because he felt sick, but there was obviously something wrong with this picture. _Too still, too silent, too barren._ He hadn't the slightest idea what he was even bloody seeking after. Had Morrison accidentally sent him to the wrong location? The piling questions flooded his mind as he took a few hesitant steps forward, not thrilled in the least about leaving the security of the ship. Perhaps he could return from this little lost cause of an endeavor early, he could conjure up the slickest lie, saying he was under fire or that he simply didn't find anything. Because journeying into the unknown knowing there was a high probability that this was all a mistake in the first place would just be rather pointless... Stupid even.

 

In actuality, he was trying to justify his actions by any means at this point to dance around his unsure reasoning linking to his fear. If questioned at gun point, he couldn't explain why he felt so uncomfortable if it meant he could live to fight another day. If it could rebuild what was once Overwatch and remold Blackwatch, he'd still be at a loss for words. He firmly planted a foot outside of the safezone and onto the Market Grounds. _Shit. This isn't right._

 

Using his transmitter he signaled Morrison.

_No answer._

He attempted to make contact once more. Only static replied.

 

 _Fuck it._ It was pitch black outside, the only lighting being the Moon, his task wasn't clear and it was genuinely off-putting. He turned tail and re-entered the carrier when a very unimpressed " _Where do you think you're going, Gabe?_ " called out to him, stopping Reaper dead in his tracks. He immediately weilded the transmitter which closely resembled a modern 'walkie talkie', but when the voice spoke a second time, he came to realize that it was _distant_... And _cold_...? He spun around angrily to see Jack leaning against the railing off the his left hand side with a cocky grin, and two factors bombarded his thought process:

The first, being that Reyes knew full well that he scanned the area thoroughly before turning his back, well, the area that was in his vision, and the railing was bare only mere seconds ago.

And the secondly, _what the hell Jack smiling about?_ He was always so serious, his smug expression and lazy posture wasn't common of him and it was sparking so many more unanswered questions. The sparks struck his patience in the act, and his fuse was already short. Barking out in an annoyed snarl he demanded answers.

 

" _What the fuck is this Morrison?! Why did you command me to come here without giving me some sort of an objective??? I don't have time for games._ " Jack wasn't phased, only folding his arms as if he was waiting for something.

" _And I don't play fair...._ " Resting a hand on the temple of his earpiece he ordered the Ship to return to Headquarters and await to be summoned in due time. " _And don't obey any commands to oppose my wishes._ " Without delay the aircraft lifted and redirected itself, leaving instantly. Gabe turned in confusion, not certain whether to lock his eyes on his only ride back home slowly drifting abroad or Jack. Briskly deciding to approach him.

 

" _WHAT THE HELL MORRISON!? ANSWER ME!_ "

" _I don't take orders from you, you've got it backwards. I order you to jump, you ask how h-_ "

" _DON'T PULL THAT BULLSHIT! WHY ARE WE HERE!!?_ "

" _Have you forgotten our little 'arrangement' so soon?_ " Gabriel's eyes narrowed, he dug deeply into his memory, when it suddenly hit him hard, his chest tightened and grew heavy, and his heart dropped. He raised a single shotgun aimed to the laughing soldier's gut.

" _I'd put that down if I were you, otherwise, I just might have to go against what we agreed on. Besides, I made some.. **Adjustments** to it._ " Reaper's cranium tilted as if he were trying to decipher a hieroglyphic.

" _It's not loaded is what I'm saying..._ " Jack circled Reyes menacingly. " _And, I know that's the only one you have on your person, because I took the liberty to keep the rest hidden away._ " Reaper released his weapon defeated and shocked, the firearm landed with a loud clank that echoed through the emptiness. This was _all planned out._ Trying to keep his masculinity externally visible by maintaining a straightened composure. He replied harshly through the breath of his clinched teeth.

" _You can't be serious..... Why now? Why... Ever? I thought you to be respectable man._ "

" _And I must've been deceived into thinking you were a man of your word._ "

" _I'm NOT doing this, screw yourself Commander JACKass._ "

At that very instance, a sharp pain blurred across his face, as Jack back handed his cheek with unforgiving force. _He hit him_. _What's going on?_ Normally he would've lashed out, which would've been a natural response, but he shook and his pupil's shrunk.

" _Okay, new rule, when we're in private, my name isn't 'Jack', but we'll cover that base in the latter of our session. And don't resort to petty insults either, you are in no position to be rude. Do you understand that?_ "

Here they were, two matured adults, and Soldier spoke down to him as if he were talking to a mischievous child. Gabriel fixed his sight to the ground when his chin was harshly lifted by Morrison's index finger. " _Look at me._ " He instructed. _What got into Jack?_ As his mind started racing another urgency overshadowed the current events. He stormed off, well, at the very least he made the move to, but his arm was caught in the strong hold of the soldier that didn't play by the rules anymore. Then as pressure was applied he yelped out.

" _Cut the C- AUH!! CRAP!!_ " He shuffled in place " _That hurts, dammit!_ "

After moments of struggling passed the Commander's keen awareness enlightened him to the bouncing movements of Gabriel.

 

_No Fucking Way._

 

" _You're hurting m-_ " His sentence were sliced in half, Jack's words plunging into his soul like a hot knife through butter.

" _You're about to piss yourself, aren't you?_ "

It couldn't be seen under his mask's veil, but Gabe's face flushed with heated frustration.

" _You took a leak before you even embarked on the mission I gave you, correct?_......."

. . . .

" _That blow from Reinhardt.... You never fully recovered.... You're incontinent, aren't you?_ "

" _LET ME GO!!!_ "

" _So it's true._ "

A wandering hand tugged at Reyes pants, pulling them back far enough to enable him to examine his boxers, much to his bewilderment. His protesting didn't stop Jack from removing his hand until he was satisfied.

" _You're not wearing your padding._ "

 _Fuck._ How was he seeing through him?! More importantly, _how did he know?_

" _WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOU-!?_ "

" _Don't try to lie, it only makes you look pathetic. I know my statements are true because I've been keeping tabs on you ever since your last incident. Observing, and collecting data, and the results I found are delicious. You wet your bed often, and you have accidents during the day, and you can't control them, no matter how hard you try._ "

 

The Commander paused, as if to give Gabriel time to piece everything together.

 

" _And so, I know you wear protection all throughout the day avoid problematic run-ins. I also know that you tend to have to wear two thick layers in order to contain it all. But I also knew you'd abandon your common sense and leave it along with the only thing that keep your pants clean on my mission because I said it'd be quick, and you probably wanted to prove a point. Either way, I lied._ "

Reaper could only muster up enough stamina to stutter and sweat.

" _Why are you doing this...?_ "

" _Do I actually need a reason, Gabe? If anyone here should be coming up with a reason, it's you, to keep things the way they are. I mean, Winston truly is a genius, and I went out of my way to ask him to loan me the Recollection Terminator to cover for your ass, all I had to do was wipe the memories of everyone that saw you make a tool of yourself, erasing that specific moment, and we agreed it'd be in exchange for some services. But if you don't comply, I'll just help get everyone's memory jogging, if you catch my drift. The device has a reverse layout too, you know._ "

Jack took initiative to lightly shove Reaper into the railing, savoring every tiny whimper he forced the tamed Reaper to squeak out in desperation. Enough. He had enough of this torment, he shifted to face and lunge at his taskmaster. Or, he might have if he could move his upper limbs, or even shift his body. His wrists, they'd been swiftly cuffed to the railing for _who knows_ how long ago and he'd only just now had that brought to his attention.

A strict, but snide voice loomed over Gabriel, the fact that Jack was now partially out of his line of sight made how he reprimanded his captive all the more scarring.

" _Ah, ah, ah... So naughty. I originally binded you so escape wouldn't be an option, but restraining you from attacking me is another use I suppose._ "

 _Humiliating._ Gabriel was never submissive, and here he was at the mercy of his rival.

"Surprisingly enough you weren't damp the last I checked. Let's see what happens when a baby tries to be a grown up."

Without an answer he relocated himself directly behind his pet, wrapping his arms around him and breathing on the back of his neck as eager hands began to poke and prod, pushing against the swollen bladder. Such actions caused moaning to come from the others in varied pitches.

Purely done as a reaction, Reaper tried to go into wraith form when he was violently shocked at low voltage. A small fraction of urine slipped into his underwear, but it had yet to show on his pants.

" _Th... The fuck?.._ " A soft but grim chuckle tore away his confidence.

" _Unlike you, I came prepared. Winston made these babies after that pow-wow he and Tracer had with you and Widowmaker. They're specially crafted to react negatively if you try to use your 'special powers' to break free. And, as an added bonus, I have the remote, so I can tweek just how high the voltage will be at any interval I choose._ " His voice softened into a whisper.

" _Now.... I'll consider stopping if you beg nicely for me. Address me with respect._ "

" _What would you consider respectful?_ " He roared.

" _I think you already know, but here's a clue. It starts with a: 'Dad', but add an extra 'D' and 'Y' to the mixture._ "

 _Daddy_......?

" _You're insane._ "

" _And you're getting wet, little boy._ " Reaper swallowed shamefully as he peered down at the small darkened patch on his crotch area.

" _Beg me to let you use the potty like a Big Boy. How else is Daddy supposed to know what his little one wants if you can't communicate it to me properly? Hm..?_ "

" _Don't hold your breath._ "

" _Heh. Don't hold your bladder.. Besides, it's bad for you. You're going to wet yourself no matter what, so why fight it?_ " Morrison began massaging the soreness, before jabbing into it roughly, unexpectedly. Gabe screamed and a light patter could be heard, before being cut off. " _Still trying to hold it in? You know you don't have the strength. This is entertaining though, I'll give you that._ " Each letter was the equivalent of a burning snake bite.

 

Tears gathered in the corners of Reaper's eyes, grunting.

Jack leaned closely to Gabe's ear to taunt him.

" _You need someone to change your soaking wet diapers and filthy drenched clothes and sheets because you're a pissbaby, just confess it. I'm surprised you kept this from the others for so long._ "

" _You're sick, Jack! Fucking sick!_ " A hard swipe of Jack's bare palm stung Gabe's buttocks. _No. No._ The thrashing continued, faster, and each impact with more force than before. He was being spanked, barbarically. Reaper turned his head to curse and swear, but 76's free hand slammed his skull down into the cold metal rail and held it there, his cheek taking the blunt. Man handled, by him of all people.. Spanked with no remorse like a child, an object. _Why?_ Tears stained his raw cheeks, as he discretely wept, not wanting to give Morrison the pleasure of knowing he was effectively getting a reaction out of him. _But shit_ , it was steadily getting worse, the agony was on no level he'd experienced before. _**NO MORE.**_ But there was no sign of it dwindling down. His battered ass was rubbed, and the hand transitioned back to his crotch. " _I'll be damned. You're getting hard from this._ ", " _Keep telling yourself that!_ " Several more times his palm inflicted immeasurable amounts of pain to his ass, he could've sworn it was bleeding, his flesh felt tattered, but it all felt so... _orgasmic?_ Moaning uncontrollably, Jack watched in awe. Every gasp, whimper, and yipe was of guilty pleasure. At this point he was literally getting the piss knocked out of him, it spurted out and ran down his thighs. " _Fu-ck! PLEASE! I can't-I can't!_ "

" _You will, because love this, when Daddy punishes you for being a Bad Boy._ "

" _Just because I enjoy a sensation doesn't mean I equally lust for the one who's administering it to me. Don't get full of yourself._ "

**_-SMACK-_ **

The sound to describe the heavenly sound Gabriel winced out in euphoria couldn't have been as sexily replicated by a cum-drunk teenage girl. He was horny, but he didn't want to be.

His mind caved in and he gave 76 just what he was looking for.

" _D-..DADDY~!_ "

The soldier stopped and became quiet, so silent that he could've been easily marked as MIA if he was in a war.

" _P-ple..ase... permit me to use the restroom. It's.. It's coming out..._ "

" _Hm.. I don't know, those are some big words coming from a little baby boy._ "

He rephrased his question. " _Daddy, I need t-to go! Please, I can't hold it!!_ "

" _And exactly 'why' can't you hold it?_ "

" _Because I'm weak, I'm Daddy's little boy, and I always will be, but I tried to pretend like it wasn't true. And because I was stubborn, I'm being punished for it._ "

" _S..Say it again._ "

" _Because-_ "

" _No, not that part, what are you?_ "

" _Daddy's l-little boy._ "

**_-SMACK- -SMACK- -SMACK- -SMACK- -SMACK-_ **

His moans coordinated with every spank. They were loud and short winded. Jack could tell Gabe's eyes were nearly rolling to the back of his head in bliss.

" _I - AUEH!! I always will b-be!_ "

Morrison wrapped his arms around his trembling waist.

" _Go, go right here, for Daddy._ "

After taking into account that he was fighting a losing battle, he let go. Dropping to his knees and Jack followed, not letting go for a moment, through the fabric of both their attire, Gabe could feel Jack's rock hard erection throbbing against his backside as he lost total control, piss splashing out like a broken dam, it was painful at first due to him holding it for too long, but it was more impactful than any orgasm he'd reached in his life. the sound of rushing urine pattering to the ground was arousing to the highest degree.

" _Oh God, you're so fucking dirty._ "

. . .

" _I'm so close, Gabe, fuck I'm so... Gabe? Baby?_ "

As the steaming hot piss died down Reaper's crying was more prominent. _It felt wrong._

" _Gabe, look at me. Are you okay? It's okay. You did great.._ "

. . .

" _Please, don't... Don't do that, I'm sorry. What's the matter?_ "

Jack scooted to Reaper's right hand side so he'd have a better angle on what was happening. Gabe simultaneously glanced away. Jack whispered kind, encouraging words and shushed him, holding him lovingly and near.

" _I wasn't being defiant on purpose, I never intended to, even when we quarreled and Overwatch fell apart, I never meant what I said back then, I just didn't know how else to express myself, you were so hard headed and always put me down for having a different method than you. I'm sor..ry. I just, I wanted to impress you, even now, I wanted to. But the way you acted made it seem like my feelings were forced, when.. They were always there. I meant what I said, about being your little boy. I want you to be my Daddy, Jackie. But... I want to be nurtured and loved naturally as if I were small and defenseless, I know it must sound really dumb, I know you probably don't see me the same way anymore, the truth is that I'm a wreck under extreme pressure, and it's.. SO hard to deal with it alone, do you know how difficult it is to wake up everyday to fight and at the end of the day, no one kisses your wounds t-to make them better? I always looked up to you for having such a leveled head even though everything surrounds you, I.. I know I probably didn't help, I made everything worse._ " He exhaled and looked directly into Jack's eyes " _I'm really sorry, but I don't want to get sexual like that.. Not for a long time, I loved it, I just did it for you, and yes, it made me feel very, very good.. And, I'd like to try it again sometime, just not now, especially now that I know you want to be my caretaker in a completely different way, and I'm just not ready for that. What I feel, it isn't exactly sexual. I just want you to hold me, to make all the hurt go away. But.. You took things so fast, you wouldn't even let me try to hold my own piss like a grown man. It's n-not my fault that I can't hold it... And you know it._ "

Silence encased them both.

And Gabriel began slipping into headspace.

" _A-and now, It's freezing.. And I want to be changed and I don't even think you care...!_ "

The sobbing continued from where it left off. How could he have been _so greedy?_ so ruthlessly selfish that he didn't include Gabriel's feelings into the motions he took? He bound him, spoke to him like a dog, teased him over something he had no control over, blackmailed him, and asserted his kinks above what Gabe needed, causing humiliation. _I'm a monster, how could I?!_ He felt below sewage in value. Reaper never opened up to anyone, never let anyone boss him around, but he trusted Jack, he invested all his trust in Jack. Even if it meant he'd regret it. _How could I betray the trust of someone that decided it was safe to show their true selves to me after hiding for so long?_

Freeing Reaper from his binds didn't gain his attention.

" _No, no, no, no. Honey, I do care. And I'm so sorry for being inconsiderate._ "

He exclaimed softly as he lowered Gabe's mask, seeing how upset and saddened he was and knowing he was the cause was worse than being put in front of a firing squad, Reaper was vulnerable in his condition, so he leveled the playing field by removing his mask as well, he then proceeded to kiss each and every tear away. " _No more tears, okay? They're in the way of your beautiful face._ " Another kiss was donated to Gabriel's forehead. " _Daddy's here._ " Gabe didn't know what to say, he was never this happy in his entire existence. He finally felt safe and protected, and the thought of that alone almost drove him to tears again as Jack gingerly ran his soothing hand through his hair to calm him.

" _And he always will be._ " He smiled compassionately. " _That is, until you don't need him anymore._ "

" _I'll always need my Daddy.._ " His heart melted.

" _I'll always need you too, baby._ "

Taking Gabe by the hand, he added: " _Oh, and.. Honey?_ ", " _Yes, Daddy?_ ", " _No one will ever find out about your secret, okay? I promise._ "

After Reyes was reassured his movements slowed almost to a crawl. He was tired. Jack carried the shivering Gabriel bridal style as he called the drop ship to come pick them up. " _Let's get you cleaned up and into some dry clothes. And I'll let you sleep in my room tonight, how's that sound, Champ?_ "

The sound of Reaper peacefully sleeping was answer enough. It was precious.

" _Hahah. Sounds good to me too._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me.


End file.
